kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyshadow
Kyshadow is the second product that Kylie Jenner has created and released through her cosmetic brand Kylie Cosmetics. It is a series of eyeshadow palettes with colors that Kylie handpicked herself, loves and prefers using. Each palette costs $42. The Kyshadow pressed powder eye shadow palette is your secret weapon to create the perfect Kylie eye. Each Kyshadow Kit comes with 9 pressed powder eye shadows that can be used together to recreate Kylie’s favorite looks or customize your own. The Kyshadow kit pressed powder eye shadows are talc and paraben free, have medium buildable coverage and a velvety smooth texture. Background In July, Kylie Jenner hinted numerous times that she is creating something new with Kylie Cosmetics. Later in the same month, she posted a video on her Instagram account saying she has an announcement coming a few days later. On July 25, she presented the Kyshadow and published a make-up tutorial on her app using "The Bronze Palette". It was released on July 26. The Bronze Palette The Bronze Palette is the first Kyshadow palette by Kylie Cosmetics. It was released on July 26, 2016. It contains 9 pressed powder colors in beige, nude, brown, orange and black tones: * Jasper - matte finish creamy beige * Quartz - satin finish champagne gold * Topaz - matte finish true taupe * Goldstone - satin finish bronze * Citrine - matte finish bright orange * Tiger Eye - matte finish light golden brown * Hematite - matte finish chestnut brown * Bronze - matte finish chocolate brown * Onyx - matte finish black kc-kyshadow-productphoto1_720.jpg|The Bronze Palette kc-kyshadow-productphoto-3.jpg kc-kyshadow-productphoto-2.jpg kc-kyshadow-productphoto-4.jpg Birthday Créme Shadows The créme eyeshadow shades "Copper" and "Rose Gold" were released as a part of the limited-edition collection of products by Kylie Cosmetics for Kylie Jenner's 19th birthday. They aren't put in a palette, but are sold as standalone créme eye shadow colors and cost $20 each. They were released on August 1, 2016. KC_Creme_Copper_080116.jpg|Copper KC_Creme_RoseGold_080116.jpg|Rose Gold The Burgundy Palette The Burdundy Palette is the second Kyshadow palette by Kylie Cosmetics. It was released on October 20, 2016. It contains 9 pressed powder colors in red, orange, nude and maroon tones: * Naked - satin finish golden sand * Beach - matte finish light warm brown * Penny - matte finish red orange * LA - metallic finish true copper * Burgundy - matte finish bright red burgundy * Dubai - metallic finish burgundy * Brick - matte finish dirty brick * NY - metallic finish warm bronze * Almond - matte finish deep red brown Kyshadow-Burgundy-Palette-HERO_ca81aabc-99e2-4800-ad79-fffb076c8711.jpg|The Burgundy Palette Kyshadow-Burgundy-Palette-Inside-Packagepg.jpg Kyshadow-Burgundy-Palette-SWATCHES.jpg The Holiday Palette The Holiday Palette is the third Kyshadow palette by Kylie Cosmetics and the first one that was released as a limited edition. It's also the first palette to have a mirror. It was released on November 21, 2016. It contains 9 pressed powder colors in blue, brown, grey and green tones: * Sugar Cookie - matte finish creamy warm nude * Frosty - metallic finish platinum silver * Chestnut - matte finish muted dusty mauve * Mittens - metallic finish deepened mahogany red * Winter - metallic finish shimmering denim blue * Nutcracker - metallic finish silvery plum * Gingerbread - metallic finish shimmering silver bronze * Evergreen - matte finish deep teal green * Silent Night - matte finish blackened plum Holiday-Palette.jpg|The Holiday Palette Holiday-Palette-2.jpg Holiday-Palette-SWATCH.jpg Holiday Créme Shadows The créme eyeshadow shades: the bright gold with yellow undertones "Yellow Gold", the mauve purple with gold shimmer "Golden Plum" and the shimmering deep forest green "Camo" were released as a part of the limited-edition holiday collection of make-up products by Kylie Cosmetics. They aren't put in a palette, but are sold as standalone créme eyeshadow colors and cost $20 each, just like the ones from the birthday collection. They were released on November 21, 2016. Yellow-Gold-Creme-Shadow.jpg|Yellow Gold Yellow-Gold-SWATCH.jpg Golden-Plum-Creme-Shadow.jpg|Golden Plum Golden-Plum-SWATCH.jpg Camo-Creme-Shadow.jpg|Camo Camo-SWATCH.jpg The Royal Peach Palette The Royal Peach Palette is the fourth Kyshadow palette by Kylie Cosmetics. It has a completely new design compared to the others since it includes 12 shades (instead of 9), a mirror and a brush. It costs $45, unlike the previous palettes who cost $42 each. The pressed powder colors are in peachy, beige and blue tones: * Sorbet - matte finish light tangerine * Seashell - metallic finish pink champagne * Peachy - matte finish bright peach * Royal - satin finish bright royal blue * Queen Bee - metallic finish shimmering caramel * Duke - metallic finish red copper * Duchess - metallic finish bright cinnamon * Sandy - matte finish medium tan * Mojito - metallic finish golden green * North Star - metallic finish soft lilac * Crush - satin finish peachy pink * Cinnamon - matte finish burnt orange Royal-Peach-Palette---Packagingv3.jpg|The Royal Peach Palette Royal-Peach---Open.jpg Royal-Peach-Palette_Crush_Brush.jpg Trivia * The Bronze Palette was sold out within less than a minute when it was first released and within two minutes on its first restock. * The Créme Shadows were sold out within 5 minutes when they were first relesed. * The Holiday Palette is the first palette to have a mirror on the inner side of the box's top and a cellophane cover on the shades with "KYLIE" written on it. * The Royal Peach Palette is the first palette with a new design and a brush included. Promotional Images image1créme.jpg|Birthday Shadows cats.jpg|The Bronze Palette 13736809_1848530668703958_1757569486_n.jpg 13715252_695058517314204_989225219_n.jpg 13774884 1828640260704612 1255721585 n.jpg image11258.jpg KyshadowPromo.jpg KC_slide-prelaunch.jpg 13754381_682093205274585_4035448249404941306_n.png d038c18f-50fa-4c3a-8e18-e6f63e3a64b4.gif 13892240_692120577605181_4292249196543507138_n.jpg|Bronzite, Goldstone and Topaz KC-prelaunchaug12.jpg kc-kyshadow-v2.gif efb102d9-8387-41a5-86a7-da8d93f4e38f.gif image2kysh.jpg 038fd023-11df-4313-8872-ee57ad59d0c4.jpg image1258.jpg|The Burgundy Palette image1582525.jpg 14718141_1814495908828214_3882050420062814208_n.jpg 14712317_1750150615235368_2589100646460293120_n.jpg 14482712_1784953145127865_4384277593277333504_n.jpg 14718243_1110061505697329_1087524245203845120_n.jpg 14693669_1789638947983906_5219248711980285952_n.jpg 14540419_1794343957475105_813228005680742400_n.jpg 14711963_317359265294935_365779541144109056_n.jpg 14712253_1990709777822421_1282616636339126272_n.jpg|Bronze and Burgundy Category:Products Category:Kylie Cosmetics